This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2001-030956, filed Feb. 7, 2001, No. 2001-030957, filed Feb. 7, 2001; and No. 2001-030958, Feb. 7, 2001, the entire contents of all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus used for small sized communication equipment such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to downsize a mobile phone or the like, an antenna apparatus mounting a surface mount type chip antenna on a printed circuit board is known.
In order to downsize the communication equipment, it is necessary to downsize the chip antenna as small as possible. However, there is a problem that, a bandwidth of an antenna is narrowed by downsizing the chip antenna.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an antenna apparatus whose size is smaller and whose bandwidth is wide.
An antenna apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by comprising: a substrate; a chip antenna mounted on the substrate; and a ground pattern disposed on the substrate, at least a portion on the side of a power supply terminal of an antenna conductor in the chip antenna being overlapped with the ground pattern.
With such a configuration, the size of the substrate can be reduced by the overlapped size of the chip antenna and the ground pattern side, and the matching of the chip antenna and power supply line can be easily obtained.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.